villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Shinobi76/Pure Evil Proposal- Terence T. D'Arby
Welcome back! I don't know about you, but as of the time of writing this, I'm done with school until next year. To celebrate and wind down from finals, lets get a PE Proposal done, eh? This is for Terence T. D'Arby from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. What Does He Come From? Terence T. D'Arby (or D'Arby the Younger, if dub names are your thing) is from the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. As mentioned in the proposal for J. Geil, this part centers around Jotaro and pals journeying to Egypt to defeat Dio Brando and his various minions. Terence here is one of said minions, being apart of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods and the last one the heroes face. Who Is Terence T. D'Arby? Terence T. D'Arby is a minor antagonist from this part, being the last of the glory gods and one of the last true fights before the group fights Dio himself (He isn't the last however, as Vanilla Ice and Nukesaku come after him). Terence's main gimmick is that he likes to play video-games with his enemies instead of fighting them, attacking them if they fail. His stand is Atum, which is similar to the stand his elder brother uses. With it, Terence is able to not only steal the souls of people who admit defeat to him, but look into a person's soul to have them to answer truthfully to any question he asks, as long as said question is in a Yes/No format. Unlike his more affable brother, Terence is far easier to anger, once brutally assaulting his brother after he flirted with girlfriend. Terence also has the rather disturbing habit of putting the souls of his victims inside dolls. Inside said dolls, his victims are still sentient, and very much do not like it that they have been trapped. Terence makes his first appearance greeting the heroes to Dio's manor as it's butler. Taking Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Joseph inside a tropical illusion made by Kenny G.. After showing the three his collection (much to their disgust) and showing that they are trapped in the mirage until they beat him, Kakyoin is the first to try beating the man, playing a racing game known as "F-Mega" (Gee, sounds familiar). Despite his best attempts, Kakyoin admits defeat after Terence gets a significant lead and thus has his soul taken. Jotaro is the next to try to beat him, selecting a sports game known as "Oh, That's A Baseball!". Despite Jotaro having a hard time at first, he soon gets the swing of things, repeatedly scoring good hits. Terence then activates his ace in the hole, his ability to read souls. However, this to proves bad for him, which despite him knowing what Jotaro will do, every move seems to change upon play. Soon, Terence admits defeat and releases Kakyoin's soul. This is when where Terence discovers how Jotaro cheated to win the game, as in reality, Joseph played the game with Hermit Purple. Telence begs to be spared, which Jotaro replies to ask his soul. Of course, the soul denies this. Another question forms: Which fist would Jotaro use to hit Terence as he's sent flying into the faux sky? I'll leave a quiz for you, the answer is at the bottom!: A. Left B. Right C. Both/The "Ora Ora Thing". D. None of the above, he'll kick him instead. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating Factors? None of note. Terence T. D'Arby is abusive to his own brother, gives us a nice dose of "And I Must Scream" with his collection of dolls, and doesn't even play fair in his challenges. As for said mentioned love interest, we never see her on-screen, so it is unknown if Terence was kind to her. He also shows no qualms to threaten attacking their vulnerable partner if the other two heroes attack him, and the heroes never show any positive opinion about Terence, only horror and shame. Heinous Standard? As far as the third part is considered, Terence definitely counts. Most of the villains in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders usually have something holding them back from being Pure Evil, such as Hol Horse's comic relief, Enya Geil loving her son, or just not doing enough in their run time. J. Geil, Dio, and Terence are the ones who break said rule, doing plenty enough to warrant them being PE. Conclusion I'll let Jotaro do the talking here. As for the answer to the quiz question, C, of course! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals